


Under The Pouring Rain

by Fana



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fana/pseuds/Fana
Summary: You've always hated the rain.[Spoilers for Chapter 127]





	Under The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried migrating my work from deviantart to here. It may not be much but tbh this fic is my favorite out of my current works (still improving ya kno).
> 
> I did this while the raw emotion that I felt during Agni's death took over me lol. Hope you enjoy it :)

"Riding in the Hanson Cab always makes me sore.. and it's raining too, I'm freezing!" Ciel said as he shivered from the cold, damp gust of wind that suddenly blew through the rain. Ever the obedient butler, Sebastian immediately holds out steady an umbrella for his master to take shelter temporarily.

"Pardon my bluntness, but that's because you're so thin, young master. If you tried to eat a lot more then maybe it would make a difference," you said.

"I wil prepare some hot tea right this instant." Sebastian said, donning a small smile.

Muttering a 'hmmp', Sebastian didn't even spare a word in your direction pertaining to your shield from the frigid droplets above.

Speaking of which, while basking under the rain, a huge heartfelt grin made its place on your face as Agni and Soma would probably be waiting for the three of you to arrive, welcoming you with warm smiles and warm food.

Just the thought of seeing Prince Soma's vibrant aura and being fussed by Agni's motherly concern puts you then and there in a good mood, rain and sickness be damned.

As you took fast steps towards the door, you were stopped by Sebastian's outstretched arm.

You were about to open your mouth until the butler shushed you.

You felt your heart race for a different reason now.

On the spot where you imagined the Indian duo to genialy greet you, was chunks of stones and slivers of wood along with a trail of blood that leads to a door on the right.

Surveying the scene, you can't help but feel the growing pit in your stomach deepen. Not even the rain could overcome the loud ringing on your ears as you ran with the trail of blood as the guide, ignoring your master's and Sebastian's warning.

You've always hated the rain.

It was an omen for you that something drastic may change in your life. It was raining when you lost your family in war, it was during the rain you were recruited by a mercenary group in your country at a young age. The storm was ruthless as you were found out sneaking in the castle by the Double Charles. A light shower provided white noise when Queen Victoria offered you an ultimatum: be a spy for them, deliver the necessary information to her and be killed or take the position as one of her bodyguards (of course, it goes unsaid that you were kept on a constricting leash by the Queen's force). It was raining as well when the young master had taken pity on your bleeding form after a fight between you and Sebastian in the Queen's garden.

And it was also during the rain you had found your beloved stabbed to death to the door while protecting his master.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

It was Agni.

The Agni that gave Sebastian a run for his money. The Agni who had accidentally walked in on you changing and blushed like a virgin. The Agni who had given you the most tender of smiles during your suicidal episodes, offered sweet yet honest reassurances during grim days, and the Agni who you had fortunately given your body for the first time.

"Is he alive?" Ciel said with an even voice though his face contradicts otherwise.

You closed your eyes, refusing to acknowledge the potential severity of Sebastian's answer. 

Though deeply shook as well, Ciel held your wrist, offering a small act of comfort to your deeply wounded psyche.

After Sebastian pulled out Agni's impenetrable grip on the doorknob, you twisted Ciel's grasp on you to loosen up as you immediately gathered Agni in your arms. Cradling his head, you breath quickened and you felt like your world was starting to blur, teardrops (much like the weather outside) rained down on his bloodied and marred yet still beautiful face. You leant your forehead to his, wanting to feel his comforting warmth seep through the cold and now lifeless veins in you. You yearned to feel that warmth again on your form, to feel rejuvenated by his wonderful and calming presence.

Maybe deep inside, you were dying too.

You were probably sobbing but you couldn't care less, not when the person tucked in your arms was the man who you loved and planned to be with indefinitely.

You felt so lonely.

It's as if your world was overruled by the dark clouds that only brought forth the rain of calamity in your life.

With each tear you shed, the person you once were was slowly chipping apart.

Slowly a trembling yet otherwise warm hand covered yours. Eyes abruptly opening and heart skipping a beat, you thought that maybe, maybe it was Agni's hand slowly clutching on to life, that maybe your weeping had miraculously brought him back to life.

But the shadow accompanied by loud sobs of his name confirmed it was the only person he would've done this for. His Sun, his God, and Prince.

Soma.

His form was splotted in blood, hands trembled atop yours as he called out the name of his khansama with so much agony it only spurred on your tears. Hugging Soma tightly, you let your heart bleed out freely too.

For now, you'd openly mourn Agni's death but when the time comes that your tears run out and the familiar sting of loneliness invites itself again, you will fulfill the legacy that he left behind.

And that is to protect Soma.


End file.
